Decisions + Vampire
Previous Episode: Truths + Vampire Next Episode: A Friend Returns + Vampire Episode 5 Summary Onon decides that he wants Tsukune and other to be part members of his Team that he wants to form. Meanwhile, Kurumu and Mizore mother's (Tsurara and Ageha) come back to see how they been holding up, and see if one of them have been winning Tsukune heart. Which come a total disaster to which whom Tsukune belongs too. Onon comes into the picture and sees the Immaturity of their Mother's ordering Kurumu and Mizore around. So Onon decides to take action to speak with Kurumu and Mizore Individually about there situations with the whole mess. Characters *Tsurara Shirayuki *Ageha Kurono Episode 5 Episode 5 Onon decides that he wants Tsukune and other to be part members of his Team that he wants to form. Kurumu and Mizore mother's (Tsurara and Ageha) come back to see how they been holding up, and want to see if one of them have been winning Tsukune love. Onon comes into the picture and sees the Immaturity of their Mother's ordering around Kurumu and Mizore. So Onon decides to take action to speak with Kurumu and Mizore Individually. Plot: Another day at Yokai Academy. Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari all do there thing with Tsukune, trying to fighting over for him. Everyone is talking about for a parent teacher conference. Onon is on top of Yokai Academy. Tsukune arrive at the school and head to there class. out of no where Mizore and Kurumu's mothers appear (Tsurara and Ageha). Kurumu and Mizore are both shock to see their mothers back. Little later on, Tsurara and Ageha start fighting each other for Tsukune to their daughter on whose more worth being with Tsukune. Onon steps in and sees the fight, he wonders on whats going on. He over hear them talking about who should have Tsukune's Heart. Kurumu and Mizore are summoned by there mothers in private. They both try to tell them to per-say Tsukune to make them theirs. Onon calls for Kurumu first to talk. Onon talks to her on how they ended up becoming friends. Onon he realizes that she's a succbus that lives on love. Onon mentions to her that Tsukune make his own Decisions and that they'll always be friends. And he tells Kurumu not to let her mother force her to make Tsukune hers. After there conversation ended Onon is ready to speak with Mizore. Mizore as she usually does, continues on to spy on Tsukune from far away distance. Onon imper-vise as he is right behind and tells her what she is doing. Mizore wonders on what he's doing. Onon's tell Mizore is there to talk to her. Onon talks to her on how she met Tsukune. Mizore fills in Onon everything on how they become friends. Onon tells her the samething that he told Kurumu, But instead, Onon tells Mizore that Tsukune wont reject on how she feels as long as Tsukune knows on she feels about him. Onon finishes up speaking to both Mizore and Kurumu. Later in the day, Tsurara and Ageha are still arguing with each other. Onon stand over by the wall watching. Kurumu and Mizore both stand up to there mothers, telling them that their both acting like high schoolers. And that they have a Decision to make. They both tell them that their decision is to stay being friends with Tsukune and that they'll both find there destin ones. There Mother's don't listen to them, so they try to make Tsukune by there will. Onon yells at both Tsurara and Ageha. They both see him. He tells them on what kind of parents are they to treat their daughters. They wonder on who he is. Onon tells them that he is Tsukune cousin. And tells them that you can't make Tsukune their, Tsukune makes his own choices and his own Decisions. And he points out that Tsukune choose to be with her. (Points out to Moka.) Ageha tells him then why don't you try being with her daughter (Kurumu). Tsurara tell him that he could be with Mizore as his boyfriend. Onon tells them that he doesn't belong to anybody. They both start getting mad. Tsurara ends up Icing Onon up. Mizore tells her mother to stop and unfreeze Onon. The Ice starts melting down with fire. Onon breaks free. Onon tells him that he's not going to let anyone to take his own will. Tsurara throw Ice blades at him. Onon uses his Ensignia (Sheild) to block her attack. ageha goes behind turns him around. Kurumu tells him not use her charm on him. Ageha uses her charm on Onon. Onon fights back at her and pushes her back. Ageha tells him that no one can resist her. She use her charm again. His eyes starts turning Orange. Onon tells Ageha that he is Immune to charm effects. Onon tells both them that they don't attract Onon at all. He tells him that there was only one women that attract him, and that he loved. He tells them that they don't know the real meaning of "True Love" and Onon has found his true destin one. Ageha and Tsurara tell him if he wont be with either of their daughters, they'll beat him by force. They both telling each other to back off on Onon. Onon tells answer there argument, that he will face both Ageha and Tsurara at once. So Ageha and Tsurara both team up against him. Ageha in front and Tsurara in the back. Ageha starts shooting blasters at while Tsurara started with Ice beams at him. Onon crossover his arms as the target at him. Onon starts to disappear. And both of their targets hit each other. They both fall down. He reappears in the middle again with his arms crossed over still. The both wonder on how he still standing without a single scratch on him. Onon tells them to look at themselves. That there forcing their own daughter at will. He tells them that its not their decisions to make for their daughters. still telling them, that their daughters are the one to make their own choices not them and they have to respect their daughters choices. Later after the fight ends, Kurumu and Mizore thank Onon for trying to reason with their mothers. Onon tells them that they will find their true destin one. Onon talks to Tsukune about forming a team. He also asks Moka, Mizore, and Kurumu to going his team. Onon mentions to them that Kokoa, Ruby and Yukari had already join his team. He tells them that he's forming a team, because he sense something is coming. Explaining to them that they would have to face Kuyou again and to stop whatever he's planning. Kurumu and Mizore accept to be part of his team. Tsukune asks Moka if she's going to join with the team as well. Moka accepts to join the team as well as Tsukune. He tells them that he's got all members expect one person left. He says he's calling in of an old friend of theirs. (End of Episode 5)